2007-08-22
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Casey Bennetto, Josh Pyke, Margaret Roadknight, Hamish Blake, Guests: Casey Bennetto, Josh Pyke, Margaret Roadknight, Hamish Blake Official description Episode Twenty Nine (22/08/2007) Our special guests for this week are musical tailor Josh Pyke, Keating! The Musical creator Casey Bennetto, blues mama Margret RoadKnight and the wickedly witty Hamish Blake. Myf's Team Some beauties for our record-name guessing-game this week... Something's Missing features cowboys, champagne and David Hasselhoff doppelgangers. Also, if you've ever wondered about rural excreta disposal, keep an eye out for Josh Pyke's heart-felt ballad in Substitute. Influenced by the likes of Elliot Smith, Evan Dando, and Sparklehorse, musical tailor Josh Pyke began finding favour amongst music tastemakers, critics and Triple J listeners. Josh signed to Ivy League records in 2005 and travelled to New York to write, perform and demo his recordings. Josh Pyke has performed alongside The Panda Band, Tex Perkins, Sarah Blasko and Augie March. Honest, evocative & emotional - his debut album release Memories & Dust unveiled at #4 on the ARIA album chart and was nominated for a J Award by Triple J. Take a moment to listen to some of Josh's tunes or watch Myf interviewing him on JTV. The man of the moment in "leftie" communities and comedy & theatre circles is Casey Bennetto - composer, performer and director of Keating! The Musical in it's various permutations. The latest of which was co-directed by Neil Armstrong. Highlight's include John Howard donning a flak jacket in The Mateship, a freestyle rap battle between our colourful ex-PM Keating and John Hewson on the GST. Opening nights have been a swarm of arts luminaries, none as highly applauded as Cate Blanchett and of course Keating himself. Company B has since commissioned Casey's follow-up theatrical instalment, a new musical called Real Estate - a work inspired by the actual physical space of Belvoir Street Theatre. Alan's Team Alan's team shares their first concert experience... See if you can mix & match their responses; 1. shared a stage with Paul Robeson 2. entertained by hallucegenic cactus juice 3. pretended to see the Gunners. AND brace yourself for our closing song that will stick to your heart and head for many weeks to come... Versatile blues mama Margret RoadKnight made her singing debut at a Melbourne theatre in 1963. Since then she has performed solo, and collaborated with a plethora of local and overseas performers. Her vast musical reportoire has featured folk, blues, jazz, gospel, world, comedy and social commentary songs, which have all been heard in concert halls, cathedrals, and clubs all over the world. Margret has recorded 10 albums, has sung the theme song for 2 films, and was Australia's only national radio broadcaster on African American gospel music for 3 years. Click on the scrap book tab to witness some extraordinary moments in this soulful lady's musical history. Wickedly witty favourite Hamish Blake returns to the ABC studios to flex his verbal imagery muscles on set. Young Hamish began his adventure into the world of comedy with mate Andy Lee in 2002 at the Melbourne Comedy Festival, with stand-up duo act 'Hamish and Andy'. This cheeky prankster has become one of the nation's best-loved comedians with his consistent wave of hilarious sketches & stories. With Andy by his side, Hamish guest-hosted the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly tickles audience funny bones over Fox FM airwaves on the self-titled Hamish & Andy Show. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes